


Wrong in the Fantasy

by crescent_gaia



Series: Strange Bedfellows [5]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Community: hc_bingo, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, this is the bigger work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Liz have fled the country.  Ressler is alone and having to chase them.  All the while, the Director and his minions wait in the wings to pounce.  To think that nothing can go wrong is a fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shipwrecked

**Author's Note:**

> This really is hurt/comfort fic and is working towards a 25-in-1 achievement. I might label the chapters as the prompts and you might get a nice note saying what they are. Either way, thank you for reading and love and everything else. :)
> 
> Also, the rating might change, depending on how graphic I make things. Sorry in advance.

Donald Ressler was tired. It wasn't the work that was getting to him, he enjoyed the work save for the part where he was now hunting Liz along with Red, but it felt good. It felt good to do what he was called to do. However, doing good work meant long days and short nights to recharge. He was told he should take some sick days as mental health but he didn't want to. He was afraid missing a clue, even though the team was good, but success rested on his shoulders. That idea scared him the most.

He sighed, waiting for the light to change, and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew, there was loud honking behind him and he went through the intersection as the light turned yellow. He pulled off into a Starbucks, parking and turning off the car as he rubbed his hands over his face. He was about to get out of the car when he heard the cell phone hidden in his glove box go off. He froze. That cell phone, the one that he used with Red when Red cared about him, when Red used to give a damn about him as well, was ringing. He looked around before opening the glove box and answering. "Hello?"

"I've been told you look terrible, Donald."

He sighed. "Where are you, Red?"

"Better place than you, even though it's technically winter. My offer's still open, if you want to take it."

He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, and his mind drifted to the offer. It was in an envelope along with the usual dozen roses in his apartment when he got home. He threw out the roses, shattering the vase to take out his frustrations, but read and kept the note. It was a simple proposal. Kidnapping, get out through a boat, and be where Red and Liz were. His lover and his best friend... it sounded nice but he knew he couldn't. "You know I can't."

"Can't blame me for trying."

"Oh yes I can," he said. "She still needs to come in. You need to come in. Nothing good will come of this."

"We can't. They'll kill the both of us. As much as your life is horrible right now, you and I both know that it will be a million times worse if you bring us in and I'm right. You know that we're alive right now."

"I know you're alive. I'd like to talk to Liz." He let out a breath. "It's a small request."

"Liz," Red called.

He waited and smiled at hearing Liz on the other end of the phone. "You doing alright?"

"Yes and no. Learning a lot. Not liking what we're really doing," she said. "I'm sorry."

"I know. I know all too well." He sighed. "I'm just so tired."

"Then sleep. It's not like we're really going anywhere. Besides, now you know where to look, really. If you don't think that it's a wild goose chase. But you can't say how you got it."

"Yeah," he said. "I miss you. More than him."

"Only because you like me more," she said, chuckling. "I'm going to put Red back on. Get some sleep and don't worry about us. You know you're going to win in the end, right?"

"No, I'm not," he said quietly. "I couldn't last time. I won't this time. But this time, it's going to kill me." He didn't wait for Red to come back on the line. He hung up and put the cell phone back in the glove box. He closed it, getting out of his car and going into the Starbucks for some coffee in order to get home.

*~*~*~*

"He's broken," Liz said. "We should go ahead anyways."

"What did he say?" Red asked.

"That he's not going to be able to catch us and it's going to kill him this time." She watched her father look a small bit concerned before it left his face. "You love him. I wouldn't fault you for going back for him."

"I can't until he agrees." He sighed and got up from his chair. "Shall we then? Last meet we need to do before we leave the country."

"Always," she said. She straightened his tie before taking his arm to leave.

*~*~*~*

Ressler felt better after downing the red eye and was back on his way home. He was nearly there, about to turn into his apartment complex, when he felt something hit his car. It spun him out of control, making his car flip over and smack into the wall. The other car kept on going as he lay there, relaxing into the seat and wondering if he should just die. He'd only close his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, emergency services were there. His car door was being taken off and, when the fireman turned his back, he grabbed the hidden cell phone and put it in his pocket.

"Sir? Are you okay?" the fireman asked.

"I think I'll live," Ressler quipped. "Can I grab the bag in the backseat?"

"We'll get it," the fireman said, moving to get it as EMS transferred him to a stretcher. Ressler nodded his thanks as the bag was placed in his lap and he put the secret cell phone into a hidden pocket. He could hear the people there talking about how it might be his fault but it didn't matter. He closed his eyes, leaning back in the gurney, and only waked up to answer questions. He wasn't surprised when he was given a clean bill of health, only slight cuts and bruises. As he got out of the ER, he nodded to the driver that was waiting for him. He was taken home and, once in bed, fell deeply asleep despite all that happened tonight.

*~*~*~*

"Dembe, I don't understand you," Red said and fell silent as he listened.

Liz watched her father, noticing how tense he was and actually showing it, and knew that something was wrong with Ressler. She waited until he was off the phone before asking "What happened?"

"Nothing more than knowing you're right," he said. "I need you to go on. I have to go back and get him."

"You're going to need my help," she said. "And the help of my ex-husband who keeps on reaching out for no good reason."

"Oh, I know why," he said. "That was too good of a job."

"Can't help who you fall in love with." She smiled at his chuckle. "Will we ever talk about mother?"

"Aside from she was lovely and I see a lot of her in you? Maybe." He smiled at seeing that she was okay with that. "You really are a wonder, Lizzie. Thank you for forgiving me. I know I don't deserve it."

"No, but I can't die angry. Also, I blame you for that wonder part." She smiled at his laugh and watched him pack for a few moments before getting up to ready her own go back. She texted Tom, not expecting a fast reply, and knew that they were going back into the lion's den.


	2. Memories and Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is Lost Childhood, so we have Liz trying to get something out of Red with the memories she's lost. And then a bit of luck falls into their laps.

"I know I said that I remembered but you haven't pressed the issue," Liz said.

Red looked up from his book. The statement wasn't entirely random but it still took him by surprise. There were moments, here and there, when she wanted to know more, but they were never as blunt as the past few were. "I figured that it would come up eventually."

"Why did you do it in the first place?" 

He sighed. "I've already told you that answer."

"But it doesn't make sense. You don't fit any of the typical types and I don't think I would have wanted you to do this in the first place."

"Nobody ever asks," he said. "At least, in the case of a child or another being that is, until that moment, pure. The ritual took place, different this time of course, but it happened all the same."

"All the fragments... I can only remember the fire right now," she said quietly. "Nothing really good or really bad. One night, that's all I have of my childhood."

"It's too dangerous to bring up the memories. There's a reason they're locked away."

"Which is why we're on the run and I don't want to fight with you. At least, not until we get to a secure place where I feel I can shoot you if I want to," she said.

He laughed. "Now there's the old you. I was hoping that she'd come back out to play eventually."

"Well, you bring it out best." She sighed, knowing she wasn't getting anywhere, so she decided on a different line of questioning. "What was the first sin you took on?"

He sighed. "Susie Johnson stealing money from an open purse right in front of me. I took the punishment and she paid me some money afterwards. I didn't take another for a very long time, but I knew what I had to do. We all do, in the end."

"The calling."

He nodded. "Nothing good or wrong about it. I had several over the years but this is the one I always come back to."

"Do you think I would be a good one?"

He looked at her for a long moment before shaking his head no. "Until now, you've walked the straight and the narrow. You kept the belief that people are good, even if they might be hiding deep dark secrets, and you asked a question you should already know the answer to. Your way is different in the world. For the moment, it's best that we're together."

"Even though you nearly came without me."

He chuckled. "If it wasn't Donald, I wouldn't be coming back at all."

"Yeah, speaking about the two of you, how did that start?" she asked. "Or continue or anything else."

"He was an up and coming agent who thought he could cut his teeth on something bigger. It was a small drug ring, nothing special and therefore, I didn't have anything to lose by it going away. I wanted to see what he would do. I couldn't get rid of the ring because they were always able to find someone's price. I figure that they would find his price and I could see how interesting he is."

"He didn't take it," she said.

"And made it into another charge on their long list of things they went away for." He smiled. "Even back then, he knew his calling. Justice, in the ways of black and white, right and wrong, and very little can sway him from that path. I'm still not sure how I did it, save for him thinking that he could find something, anything, to bring me in on. And then he ended up falling in love."

"And what about you?" she asked.

"You're asking another question that the answer is right there in front of you on. And no, before you ask, I didn't expect it. I thought the same way he did. I could turn him to give me inside information on their movements. But he refused to give me anything and I gave breadcrumbs that made his star rise. But, otherwise? We circle each other." He sighed. "Maybe this will change everything."

"You hope it will," she said. "I... he sounded so defeated."

"Which will work in our favor." He sighed and got up. "I'm going to get some sleep. Do you mind?"

"No," she said and watched him go. She pulled out her cellphone and scrolled through her contacts to Tom's number. Letting out a sigh, she selected the contact and started up a text message, just the word 'hi'.

'Liz?'

'Who else would be texting you?' she chuckled before frowning at the phone. He could have other people that he wanted to contact. Her thought process was cut short as her phone rang and she picked up. "Hello?"

"I don't like texting," Tom replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing, really," she said. "We're going back."

"What? Why? Giving up so easily?"

"No... Something’s up with Ressler." She looked out the window and waited for the silence to pass. "Did I lose you?"

"Never lose me that easily," he said. She could hear him going through something now. "Reddington with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Need to talk to him and possibly get back in his good graces," he said.

That got her up quickly and to the back of the plane. She knocked once before going in, turning on the speaker phone and noticing the burn damage on Red's back. "Tom wants to talk to you, but I'm staying in the room and it's on speaker."

"What is it?" Red asked.

"She said you're going back for Ressler. There's a contract out for him. I got it because people don't want to update their databases. They still think I'm either running with or left on good terms with Berlin. I'd like to help, if only to clear my ledger with you. I'm already back in the states."

"Mute it," Red said.

Liz did so. "You don't want to hear what he has?"

"No," he replied. "Do you trust him?"

"Enough to have us meet him. And if he's there, he could flag Ressler early."

"You're not afraid that Donald's going to shoot him?" he asked.

"Nope. Personal favor to me." She waited until he nodded before turning off mute. "We'll meet you. Up to shadowing Ressler until we're able to get there?"

"I'm up for anything," he said. "Where are we meeting?"

"Your boat. I'll text you when we land." She ended the call and looked to Red. "The burn?"

"The fire," he said. "Really got to get out of that."

"One of these days I'll outgrow it." She looked down at her phone and sighed. "I want to call him."

"Can't. Phone will be traced and we'll have a nice welcoming committee complete with handcuffs meeting us."

"Right. Going to try and get some sleep," she said, leaving the room.

He sighed and looked down at the bed before laying down. He closed his eyes, slowing his breathing and letting the memory of Donald next to him play out like a pleasant in-flight movie, falling asleep faster than he thought he would.


End file.
